thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Azriel Firesworn, Tiefling Favoured Soul
Azriel Firesworn, Adventurer and Favoured Soul Sorcerer Tiefling hailing from Yeden. He considers himself a free agent in life and wants nothing more than to live his life the way he chooses without unwanted influences of others, especially those that profess that he has a destiny. He also is a quite the flirt and has a minor tendency towards pyromania. Above all though, he is loyal to his friends and family. Appearance He stands at 5'11", weighs 160 lb, and supports the typical Tiefling features including a 4'6" tail, short jet-black horns that follow the curvature of his head, deep red skin and silver/grey eyes. Family Born to Taurus Firesworn and Sherrita Firesworn in the town of Yeden, he grew up happily with his family including Aasimar step-mother Elenia Firesworn and half-sister Carriel Firesworn '''(Taurus being her father). While Taurus, Sherrita and Elenia all being married to one another is an unusual arrangement, this did not bother Azriel or Carriel, and was mostly accepted in Yeden. Azriel, after discovering his favoured soul sorcerous nature, he took after his step-mom and even took a job under her as an assistant healer at Aiban's Shrine. Both his mother and father also helped him learn more mainstream sorcery as well, with his preference to Fire magic. Background Growing up, Azriel showed an affiliation for magic at a young age and all three of his parents encouraged his development in the art of sorcery. When he was fifteen years old, he and a group of his friends ventured into wilds around Yeden and while there, they were cornered by a gang of older youths who attempted to mug them. Azriel panicked and cast a spell that caused a flash of light to streak towards one of his assailants, and even though it missed it stunned the attackers and allowed Azriel and his friends to escape unharmed back to Yeden, taking refuge in one of his friend's back garden. After his friend's mother found out what happened, she took him and the rest of his friends home and told their respective parents. Azriel's parents got his side of the story and, while he was grounded, had the spell that saved them identified by Elenia as Guiding Bolt, a cleric's spell. From that she deduced that he must be a Favoured Soul Sorcerer, but wondered which deity has favoured him. Sherrita knew that it was Aoife who favoured him, it ran in her family, but she chose not to tell Azriel or her Husband or Wife the truth. Azriel was at first quite proud that he was a Favoured Soul, and the lack of knowing which god favoured him was just how he liked it, he even boasted about it to his friends when they met up next. But being a Favoured Soul would attract some unwanted attention for Azriel. As word and rumours got around town concerning his sourcerous nature, a representative of a 'secret'It started as a secret order but it became one of the worst kept secrets in the Cult of Alupin order of clerics, paladins and priests approached him a year after him finding out and attempted to recruit him to their order. Azriel was seemingly interested in their offer: a life of adventure serving the great God Alupin, rooting out tyranny and oppression across the land, but they insisting that joining them was his destiny. He took this rather badly and told them to leave him alone. They did for some time but did not give up and over the next 5 years were highly persistent in trying to recruit him. When he was seventeen, Azriel grew so fed up with this order's constant demands to join them that he asked his step-mom, who was encouraging his clerical learning, if he could take a job as a healer at Aiban's Shrine, hoping that openly declaring for another God would deter the Order from further solicitations. She happily agreed and Aiban's clerics were more than happy to take him on, as it gave them some bragging rights over Alupin's priesthood. The Order were not deterred. At the age of 19, while on a work trip to the port city of Tulatha, the order once again tried to bring him round to their way of thinking especially going over board on the whole "Its your Destiny" thing that they insisted on, and he lost his temper with them and wound up in a public shouting match that ended in him casting a Fireball at them. They fled and Azriel retreated to a nearby pub. While calming down with a glass of fire whiskey he was approached by an imposing Tiefling known as '''Barbarakos the Plunderer, a pirate who offered him a place on his crew. Azriel accepted and by dawn was boarding the ship, and in a final "f**k-you" to the Order waved them off from the Stern of the ship and giving them a couple of choice obscene gestures. Life aboard Barbarakos's ship, The Fledgling Angel, was tough and Azriel had to learn and adjust fast, but he earned the respect of the crew a couple of weeks into the voyage by lighting up and sinking an attacking enemy pirate vessel. It was aboard The Fledgling that he met another group of privateering adventurers that he joined with, and together with Barbarakos's crew they found several coastal treasure hoards that made them very all rich men. Whilst docked at port, the crew were all enjoying themselves with their plundered wealth, Azriel slipped away to send a letter to his parents letting them know what had happened to him. Barbarakos meanwhile had came into possession of a map of the island of Lucea which promised hidden treasures to plunder. The next day the crew and adventures were gathered and they set sail for Lucea. The voyage seemed plain sailing at first, but another rival pirate vessel captained by one of Barbarkos's hated enemies, engaged them in open battle. Azriel tried once again to burn the ship but an opposing wizard managed to counter them. The enemy pirates managed to board the ship and battle ensued. While Azriel stayed out of the direct fighting, he used his sorcerous and clerical magic to give the crew the edge they needed. In the end The Fledgling was the victor, and Barbarakos executed his rival by bringing his Demon Warhammer right down on his head. The vessel, although damaged, remained seaworthy. Sailing got rougher as they approached Lucea culminating in a large storm where it was a massive scramble to keep the vessel afloat and keeping her course true. Despite the best efforts of the crew, the storm got the better of them. After being blown far off course and several of the crew being flung overboard, Azriel holding onto the rigging for his life, the ship began to run aground and was summarily smashed against the rocks. Azriel fought to remain above sea clinging to rocks even as the sea lashed out at him. As the storm abated he climbed the cliffs and found refuge in a cave. He was soon rescued by a Lucean Royal Sailing Ship, and was graciously allowed on board. There he met a rather charming young woman by the name of Savella, whom he took a shine to. However a commotion on board, followed by the ship crashing lead to him and Savella falling over leaving the two in a rather compromising position. Unfortunately royal guards found them, dragged him away, knocked him out and threw him in prison. A Family Connection to The Gods??? Azreil's mother, Sherrita Firesworn, wanted her son to grow up without her family baggage, something her and her father, Orrandahl Lightbound, had gone to great lengths to cover up, including concealing their family lineage to her Grandmother whom herself was a favoured soul sorcerer. The Order who has been trying to recruit Azriel, simply believes that all favoured soul sorcerers are destined to work with them and serve under Alupin's guidance and enact what they believe is his plan of keeping tyranny and oppression out of people's lives on Karr'del, whether this be from Supernatural beings or the more mundane beings. However their fervent belief in this destiny and plan makes them a great annoyance and bother to those who refuse, like Azriel and Orrendhal. Azriel's Great-Great-Grandfather, Rashazeth Lightbound, was a Paladin and Champion of Alupin. It was rumoured that he was even a scion of a god. The story goes that the Paladin's mother begged the goddess Aoife to help her bear a child as she was having no success with her husband even after twelve years of trying. There are various versions of what happened next including: that an avatar of Aoife came to her and bore her a child, that Aoife empowered her or her husband with a potent virility that would guarantee a child and that Aoife gifted them a child seemingly out of nowhere. Other versions have been told, including that she slept with a cleric and he bore her a child, or that she was just an unfaithful whore desperate for child. Either way the Paladin's mother got her wish, and none of these tales have ever been verified or proven and many descendants say it is now a matter that Aoife and the Gods know. This left a family legacy which seemed amazing and gained them much acclaim and prestige at first but quickly gained them far too much attention and of the wrong kind, mainly from the Paladin's enemies and vanquished foes, and so the Paladin's children decided to let their own families forge their own legacies independent of the Paladin. But The Order, which was started by the Paladin himself, had other ideas. He started it because his three children were favoured souls and he wanted them to carry on his legacy but they left the order after his death. Some later generations rejoined the order, but others did not (Orrendahl's line especially). Homecoming After fighting and winning in the Festival of the Red Knight in Lucea, Azriel was "set free" on the south continent, on the shores of the Deadwoods. With fellow festival victors: Eryn, Ectar and Ahri, he ventured into this dread place. They only escaped the woods by inadvertanly crossing over into the Fey Realms and being enough of a disruption there (thanks to Eryn's cantrip blasting and Ectar's Fey blood), they got one of the Elves there to get them to the edge of the forest and escape both the Fey Realms and the Deadwoods. In the nearby town of Gormen, after killing a pack of Owlbears, they met an old 'aquantance' of Azriel's, Gaston. Being that Gaston was an insufferable prick who wanted to get into Eryn's pants, Azriel masterminded the theft of Gaston's ship, The Enchanted Rose. Gaston was killed in the takeover and Azriel set off for his hometown of Yeden, with his newfound friends. Final reaching home Azriel immediately made his way home. He was greeted by his mother, who had told him that he had been gone ten years, not the four month Azriel had thought, and that his sister Carriel was gone as well, taken by an being Known as La Neve. While the reunion had gone resonably well, he was still shaken the Carriel was no longer here. In the Early hours, the snows came to Yeden that signaled La Neve's return. Azriel set out to find his sister, but only found her undead Myling Ghost out in the snow. With his friend's help, he found La Neve's lair and took the fight to her, intending to avenge the death of his sister. La Neve, a mad, exiled Elf, turned Carriel's Myling against Azriel as he and his companions charged her, and Azriel very nearly surcame to Carriel. La Neve was defeat was hard won, but instead of passing on Carriel's soul was bound to the Ice Queen's sword. Despite Azriel's loss there were still living children here and they still needed help. Azriel and company found themselves far south of Yeden but they did what they had to do to survive, and keep the children alive too (even though one died to Eryn's fireball) and managed to reach another abandoned town where they could be rescued. After an outburst by Ectar, Azriel had to admit that Carriel was indeed dead. Returning home, Azriel foolishly tried to explain to his father his hope that Carriel could be revived but had it dismissed as false hope. He later told them all what had happened with La Neve. Azriel also began to see a Psychiatrist at the Temple of Aiban who infact confirmed that Carriel's soul was trapped in the sword and that there might be a way to free her. He also set Azriel off on a prilgramage of Aoife, which Azriel believes may hold the key to resurrecting his sister. Ten years had changed alot about home for Azriel and it no longer feels home to him, his father thinks he is a foolish dreamer, his mother thinks he is a runaway delinquent, and he dreads to think what his step-mom thinks of him. To Azriel, bringing Carriel back is the only way he can restore his family to the way it was before. Attributes and Abilities Attributes * Proficiency = +4 * AC = 12+1 (15+1 with Mage Armour) * Initiative = +2 * Speed = 30ft * Max HP = 56 Traits * Darkvision 60 * Hellish Resistance * Cannot Lie to Each OtherTieflings, The Hell'Akan * Dreams of the Pit * Debate for Hilarity Features * Researcher * Spellcasting * Sorcerous Origin: Favoured Soul * Font of Magic * Metamagic * Divine Magic * Favoured by the God's * Empowered Healing Spells and Spellcasting * Spellcasting Ability = CHA * Spell Save = DC17 * Spell Attack Bonus = +9 * Sorcery Points = 9 * Metamagic: Twinned Spell, Distant Spell Proficiencies * Saving Throws: Constitution and Charisma * Skills: Arcana, History, Intimidation, Persuasion, Religion * Languages: Chon, Fell, Celestine, Luceant * Weapons: Daggers, Darts, Slings, Quauterstaves and Light Crossbows Equipment * A Rapier +1 (Arcane Focus crystal in pommel) * A Cloak of Protection * Robe of Useful Items * Cypher of Life * Carriel's Song (A magical ice sword hilt containing the soul of his dead sister, Carriel) * Potions: ** 2x Normal Healing Potions ** 1x Greater Healing Potions ** 1x Superior Healing Potion * Money: 350gp Robe of Useful Items The Robe has numerous patches each containing various random and useful items including: 2x Daggers, 2x Bullseye Lanterns, 2x Steel Mirrors, 2x 10ft Poles, 2x 50ft long Hempen Rope, 2x Sacks, 2x Patch of 10 Gems worth 100gp, Bag of 100gp, A Portable Battering Ram, 2x 24ft Wooden Ladder, A Random Spell Scroll (lvl 1-3), A Riding Horse with Saddle Bags, A 12ft Rowing Boat, 2x Mastiffs, An Iron Door and A 10ft Cubic Pit. References and Notes Category:Characters Category:TheRealWiredUP